darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1136
Julia uses the mask and an electrical storm in an attempt to bring Judah back to life. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the year 1840. Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman have found that an evil force threatens those on the great estate. But Barnabas is unaware that Julia and Leticia have already fallen under the spell of this evil. On this night, Julia is preparing to conduct a dangerous experiment which will bring back to life Judah Zachery, executed for witchcraft in 1692. To succeed she must have a ritual mask with supernatural powers. And now Leticia, in Rose Cottage, searches for the mask. Leticia frantically searches Rose Cottage for the jeweled mask. She finally finds it in a locked box, but is caught by Gerard while on her way out. Gerard demands to know where she got the mask. Act I Leticia claims she only found the mask, but Gerard doesn't believe a word she says and marvels over the fact that it must be worth a fortune. Leticia tries to play along with him and offers to take it into town and have it appraised. He agrees to let her go, and Leticia leaves. After a few moments, Gerard sneaks out of Rose Cottage and follows her. Leticia gets to the graveyard and enters the vault. Gerard also arrives at the graveyard, but loses sight of her. In the vault, Julia says the experiment will be ready to begin as soon as it starts to storm. At Collinwood, Daphne is in the drawing room when there is a knock on the door. It's Gerard, who is looking for Julia. Gerard tries to make friendly conversation, but Daphne doesn't want anything to do with it. She excuses herself, but Gerard stops her and says he has a question for her, and he asks what her real name is. Act II Daphne thinks Gerard is out of his mind for thinking such a thing, but he calls her bluff and says he looked into her background, and discovered that there was never a person by the name of Daphne Harridge who lived in the town she claims to have come from. She tells him she intentionally lied to him because he wasn't the one who hired her. Gerard says he was only looking after Quentin because he found the gun in her handbag. Daphne accepts this and finally leaves. Back at the vault, Julia has attached the Head to the body as a storm approaches, and says it is time to begin the experiment. Leticia begins pumping the blood into the body. Quentin goes into the drawing room and finds Gerard playing the piano. He recognizes the music he was playing and realizes it is music he burned over a year ago. Act III Quentin tells Gerard that the music relates to Joanna and he feels he is being haunted by her. He shows Gerard one of the letters he found. Gerard deduces that someone is deliberately trying to upset Quentin, or Joanna is trying to communicate with him from beyond the grave. Act IV Quentin feels that someone who is currently alive is planting the items that are supposedly from Joanna. He thanks Gerard for listening to him. Gerard then asks about Leticia and her new-found friendship with Julia. Quentin says he hasn't noticed anything unusual, but Gerard is suspicious. At the vault, Julia places the Mask of Baal on Judah's face and begins the experiment. Back at Collinwood, Daphne notices Quentin drinking by himself in the drawing room. She asks him if everything is alright, but he says things are never alright at Collinwood. Daphne says he seems tense. Quentin says he appreciates her concern, and says soon they will have a long talk soon about her future at Collinwood. Meanwhile, Leticia feels that the experiment is failing, but soon the lightning strikes and the body begins to move. Julia examines him and announces that his heart is beating. Memorable quotes : Julia: Judah Zachery is alive! : _____________________________________________________________________ : Daphne: Forgive me, sir, I was just wondering. Is everything all right? : Quentin: Everything is never all right in this house. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Dr. Julia Hoffman Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Michael McGuire as Judah Zachery Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1137. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood drawing room. * At the end of the credits, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc. is written in text instead of the usual logo. Story * Julia's line "Judah Zachery is alive!" echoes a famous line from the Universal Monsters Frankenstein film. * "Joanna's Theme" is heard for the first time, played by Gerard on the grand piano in the drawing room. It was over a year ago when Quentin destroyed the sheet music. * Leticia knows Mr. Braithwaite, the jeweler. She says this flirtatiously. His home isn't far away from Gallows Hill. * The first letter Quentin received from 'Joanna' said that they could have a chance to get together again; the second asked him to meet her at the great oak tree on the edge of the estate. No one knew about their meetings at the oak tree; they would use it as a place to leave each other messages. * Joanna is said to have died months ago. In 1133, her date of death was given as November 12, 1839. * TIMELINE: Quentin started receiving the letters from Joanna the day after he confirmed she was dead (he received the note in 1132). Daphne speaks as though she's been at Collinwood for days (she moved in in 1132). It was the other day when Gerard found the pistol in Daphne's purse (occurred in 1132). Bloopers and continuity errors * James Storm flubs his line, "Do you ever smile? I'm sure that you would even be more prettier." (It works, Daphne does actually smile.) * James Storm flubs his line, "Is she still back in your life?" He's speaking to Quentin about remembering the woman he told Gerard about. * The song that Gerard plays on the piano contains chords and chord structures that would not have typically been in music of 1840. It's a very contemporary (1970) song. * As Gerard and Quentin walk to the doors of the drawing room, some studio lights are visible. * In the final scene, as Julia uses her stethoscope to listen to the body's heart, the boom mic is visible next to the mirror above her. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1136 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1136 - Waiting for the Storm Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes